


Movement

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton is an honest to God mood, Roman is horny on main but in a cute way, Roman's a great dancer, Virgil is basically a translater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Patton finally understands what it means when Roman bows his head to him.





	Movement

_"So move me, baby,_

_Shake like the bough of a willow tree,_

_You do it naturally, move me, baby,_

_So move me, baby,_

_Like you've nothing left to prove,_

_And nothing to lose,_

_Move me, baby,"_

_-Movement, Hozier_

* * *

Roman tugs at Virgil's hand too early in the morning as Patton finds it hard not to giggle, the Witch, sleepy and smiling and looking so much cuter with his hair ruffled by the night and Roman's playful hands. Patton is actually starting to not find his appearance terrifying as Virgil blinks his violet eyes and accepts a picnic basket from his younger brother with a shrug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Remy calls out of the door as Roman drags his companions out into the woods "Granted, is not much," The younger of the brother's sighs before turning back to the almost empty house with a hum. Before he does, he catches the eyes of someone across the clearing, another Witch boy who lived here, he raises a small hand, before he turns back to his work. Remy grins back. 

In the meantime, Patton squeaks as he tries to keep up with the competition that Roman and Virgil seemed to have instigated as they race ahead. "Flying is cheating Roman!" Virgil scoffs as his partner does just that, landing delicately in the center of the clearing with a smile on his face. Patton blinks a little, the trees swayed as if greeting an old friend, the Witch's hand brushes calmly against the bark as if he is saying hello. "Everything is alive," He says gently to Patton "They just speak a different language," The Human accepts this because nothing seems impossible anymore. Roman lays down the blanket, placing the basket down. He takes Virgil's hand and bows, looking up at him through his eyelashes, before Virgil presses a soft kiss to his forehead "Thank you," Roman holds out a hand to Patton and bows, blushing slightly.

"May I?" He raises the hand in his grasp and Patton nods with a dazed expression. Roman pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles and Patton sits. Virgil folds his legs and grins and Patton. 

"Watch this," His fingertips brush against the wind as if luring it from its sleep. For a moment it is very still and the silence is a sudden blanket over the clearing, then Virgil's eyes closed as his fingers move like he is orchestrating a gentle piece; that's when Patton hears it, the wind curls over the trees at different paces, and the sound of nature becomes a human song. The wind rustles against the bark like it is singing, creating a song from the emptiness and Virgil's unconditional love for everything Roman is and everything he has created. A laugh full of wonder and disbelief curls over Patton's tongue as a wide smile breaks his face, childlike looks of disbelief decorating his face. 

The Faery giggles although he has heard this song so many times, his feet press into the dirt before his body does what it was made to do; dance. Patton had known it was such an integral part of Fae culture, he had known it to be a beautiful and deadly sight, and staring as Roman's body makes the song a part of him, he can understand why it is easy to lure people to their deaths with the display. He turns, his feet barely brushing the dirt before he's moving again, every movement careful but quick, being kind to the air as it presses to his lithe body. Virgil stares at his lover with the eyes of a man who had seen this so many times and still never falters in his amazement of Roman's sheer beauty. "He's so beautiful," Patton whispers against the air "And so is your music,"

"Consider me the director of an orchestra, the wind, and the trees make the music, I just point in the right direction and they follow," Patton smiles up at him as he meets Roman's eyes. "Well you must know now how he feels about you, he's said it many times enough," Patton looks confused, eyebrows furrowed whilst his lips flounder to make a sound other than quizzical confusion. Virgil falters, hands pausing "Ah, I hadn't thought of that, the way you...flirt I suppose, will be quite different," He gestures to Roman, who has drifted to the edge of the forest to pick flowers. "In a minute he's going to come over here with a bouquet of flowers which is probably the closest Fae courting will get to Humans," He chuckles "But he danced for you, that's a symbol of open expression, he trusts you enough to be vulnerable around you, without it being a threat to you or to him, which even better, means he trusts himself around you," Patton's lip make a small 'Oh' "It's also a symbol or...an offer of romantic or sexual implications," Patton flushes red and Virgil feels himself coo internally. Humans are so easily embarrassed. "He bows to you, he's done it three times now in my presence,"

"Is that romantic?"

"For a Fae Prince, or royal, or equivalent to Human Lords or Ladies, yes, Roman is the Prince of Spring he doesn't have to bow to anyone in the entire Kingdom, but he bows to you and he bows to me to show that his power has no sway in a mutual relationship, you are not his subject, you are his equal, he's rescinding his status for you," Patton inhales sharply at that, when it's phrased that way it does sound awfully romantic. "The best thing you will need to know, however, is to understand the languages of flowers, he'll give you a bouquet because that's the most Human way to do it and he wants you to feel comfortable, but if you watch the flowers that grow from him you will understand how he feels consistently, watch," Roman approaches with a small little bouquet and a smile, he bows and then kneels in front of Patton, handing him the flowers. 

"Thank you," Patton smiles, suddenly out of words to say as he feels himself drowning in the overload of information Virgil had just supplied to him. He takes Roman's hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles, understanding that actions seem to give more than words can provide, at least to Roman. The Prince beams, little roses bloom at his shoulders, in yellow and pink. 

Virgil garners Roman's attention with an outstretched hand, an offer as the elder clambers happily into his lap. Virgil had said to watch so he does, the younger leans up to bring the prince's lips to his own, hands gripping at his thighs warmly, encouraging as Roman almost immediately presses too him, lips parting. Patton is torn between the warmth that rushes through him and feeling like he's invading in on a personal moment. He watches as little flowers that he didn't recognize flourish at the back of his neck and trail down his exposed arms, dipping under the thin shirt and peeking out under the sleeve. He sees pink and red roses too, and smaller yellow ones on the back of his hands. Patton exhales deeply as he watches the other bloom, quite literally, under his lover's fingertips. Patton had heard the saying that loving flowers could make them grow better but he hadn't expected it to be so literal. 

"Coriander flowers," Virgil gives Patton a wink as Roman huffs and buries his face in the Witch's neck "Basically means 'let's fuck'" The Human squeaks and buries his face in his hands, cheeks growing bright red "You never have to doubt what he wants because he's quite literally an open book once you speak his language," Roman rolls his eyes as he sits up, giving his second companion a smile "Yellow roses, symbol of platonic love, and red or pink roses are a symbol of romantic attraction," Patton nods as Roman moves off Virgil's lap and rests a head on the youngest's shoulder, nuzzling against him affectionately. 

"Thank you," Patton says softly "Are you...okay, I mean, you're helping me but..."

"Humans and their monogamy," Roman tuts softly "Is that what is holding you back, my love?"

"Not me personally, I just want to make sure, you know? Consent is important," The Faery hums in agreement, yes consent is always key. "I don't really want to piss of an immortal than can make the wind sing and conjure tornados," Virgil laughs, and it's the first time Patton has heard him laugh in such a way, his head tilts back and he grins at the sky as though it held the secret to all of the world's laughter. Then he looks at Patton with soft eyes and a smile that Roman has seen too many times but usually directed at him. A smile Virgil reserves for those he is falling in love with, but the Witch is not quite the open book that Roman is, it will take him longer. 

"I consent," The Witch says gently "You are so _very_ Human,"

With that consent and a smile on his lips, Patton faces Roman, his fingertips pressing under the elder's chin to tilt his face up to face him and the warm sunlight. "Then I consent, because I know you can't give me what I don't ask for, so I consent," He leans down and presses their lips together gently, feeling as though his heart itself is filling with flower petals as his hands hold Roman's cheeks like he is somehow breakable if his touch falters in its tenderness. The world seems to slow and stop and then spin, a constant feeling of floating electrifying Patton's nerves. His first kiss. And with a Faery. 

Roman inhales sharply the moment the Human's lips touch his. Skin softer than Virgil's but just as warm with that same heat that the Faery can easily acknowledge as love. His heart thuds in his chest, screaming _'I'm alive'_ to him the way that only new love can do. Every brush of fingertips and every touch of their lips which fades to softer pecks between smiles as they try not to laugh in fear of pulling away from each other for even a second, everything makes him feel like he had been missing someone his entire life and now they had fallen into his arms. 

But they do pull away, after moments that feel like hours to see Virgil's grinning face "I could watch that for a while," He sighs as he lies back on the blanket "You're both so pretty," Roman giggles and pulls Patton down with him as he lies with his head on Virgil's chest, fingertips intertwining with both his lovers, as Virgil's hand lays atop Patton's. The two share a soft look over their partner's body, knowing that they would both go to the end of the world for him.

Because that's just what Roman does, he smiles and _people fall in love_. 


End file.
